Gunnar
Gunnar, also known simply as''' the Unstoppable',' was a very powerful Norse demigod son of Odin to be born in the end of the Viking Age. He's highly regarded as the most powerful son of Odin to be ever born alongside Harkon Golden-Fist and Bianca LeHaeffner. History Gunnar was a son of Odin born on 987 A.D., in the end of the Viking Age. Although many of his history was lost to the time, what's known for sure is that he was a lot different from the vikings to live at his time; unlike them, Gunnar weared a very heavy armour made of Asgardian steel, that he stole from another viking after killing him in combat. Sometime during his youth, Gunnar came to learn about the Alföðr Prophecy and believed himself to be the Crowborn mentioned in it, what ultimately leaded him into an endless search for the enemy of Asgard he was supposedly destined to defeat and allowed him many great deeds. He was able to defeat dozens of other viking warriors by himself, personally hunted down and killed several of the largest trolls alive, slayed powerful giants and cyclops and was able to survive against endless waves of Fenris' wolves and slayed a sea serpent. Even between that, his arguably greatest deed was tracking down and slaying the fearful Kraken at the end of his life; from such a battle, even someone like Gunnar couldn't get away without getting a permanent wound. Gunnar died at an old age and though he didn't have a great death, he was taken to Valhalla regardless of that for his achievements. There, Odin revealed him that, even though Gunnar really was his son, he wasn't the Crowborn. In Valhalla he met Harkon Golden-Fist, a legendary viking warrior famous for slaying the amazingly powerful dragon Merinir, and both developed a deep rivalry as they were regarded as the two most powerful sons of Odin to have existed. Many centuries later, another child of Odin, this time a woman named Bianca LeHaeffner, died and was taken to Valhalla. Also regarded as one of the most powerful child of Odin to be ever born, she and the two viking legends quickly developed an equally deep rivalry, constantly fighting each other in the Hall of the Gods. Personality Born during the Viking Age, Gunnar has a joyful, though very explosive, personality. He gets angry very quickly and has grown up to love fighting. Through the time, he and Harkon developed a great rivalry towards each other, since they're both highly regarded as the most powerful sons of Odin to be born and the strongest warriors born in the Viking Age. He's also very loyal to those few able to conquer his trust, like Harkon and Bianca, and has somewhat of a code of honor, refusing to fight or attack those he believes not to stand a chance against him. Appearance Gunnar is a very tall and muscular man, to the point Arthur mistook him by a troll at first sight. He has a tanned skin, gray hair and deep, dark blue eyes like Odin's. From his fight against the Kraken, he got a giant scar on the left size of his body, both front and back, and another one crossing his left eye. Gunnar is almost always wearing his battlesuit, that consists in his Asgardian steel armour and a leather body under it, but often doesn't wear his helmet, and a ragged small red cape. Relationships Abilities and Items General Abilities= As a highly powerful viking son of Odin, Gunnar has these abilities and traits: '''ADHD: Dyslexia: Battle Prowess: Warfare: God-Like Physical Attributes: Genius Level Strategist: Enhanced senses: Extrasensory perception: Hunting Skills: Intimidation: Musical Skills: Nautic Knowledge: Berserkr: Regeneration: Immortality: |-|Demigod Abilities= As a son of Odin, the chief of the Aesir tribe, and the chief of a viking tribe, Gunnar is extremely powerful. He has divine authority over some of his father's domains and subjects. Gunnar is highly regarded as the most powerful son of Odin to be born, and often fights Harkon Golden-Fist in Valhalla. *'War Manipulation': Gunnar inherited Odin's power as god of war to a very high extension. He's able to manipulate the flames of war, giving power to one or both sides, increasing their moral and making the soldiers supernaturally bloodlusted. With that, Gunnar was able to often win wars before the fight even began, since he could make an entire army moral drop to the point the soldiers would leave their leaders and run away or increase his men strength to the point they would effortlessly crush whoever crossed them. *'War-Induced Skills': Gunnar is already gifted with a god-like strength and durability, and is surprisingly fast to someone of his size carrying the weight of his armour. However, his possibly most deadly ability is to keep increasing his own skills within the war. With that, long battles will only make him many times stronger than usual. That ability, alongside his high pain tolerance, gave him the "Unstoppable" and "Immortal" aliases. *'Eye of Odin': *'Ferrokinesis': *'Mist Manipulation/Mystiokinesis' (latent): *'Telepathy With The Dead': *'Sensitivity to Death': *'Life Aura': *'Induced Fear': *'Odinforce' (limited): |-|Magical Items= *'Hjaldrgoð', meaning God of Battle, is Gunnar's main weapon and a giant two-handed adamantine battleaxe. It's an enchanted battleaxe with the magical ability of fighting by itself, and can willingly return to it's owner's hand. *Gunnar's carolingian sword is made of Asgardian steel. As such, it cannot be destroyed and most monsters will be instatly killed when hurt by it. Unlike Celestial bronze and Imperial gold, it can hurt mortals and immortals alike. *Gunnar's mace is made of Asgardian steel. As such, it cannot be destroyed and most monsters will be instatly killed when hurt by it. Unlike Celestial bronze and Imperial gold, it can hurt mortals and immortals alike. *Gunnar's armour is made of Asgardian steel and as such cannot be destroyed, giving him an excellent protection against either physical or magical attacks. To most men it's weight alone would make impossible to fight, but Gunnar's insane amounts of physical strength and stamina allow him to use it in battle without having to slow down. Trivia Category:Children of Odin Category:Norse Demigods Category:Deceased Category:Immortal Category:Asgard Category:Male Category:Under Construction